Elegance
by iamtheNewt-hearmeroar
Summary: In a Victorian like era, a young woman is found in the woods near the Wayne Mannor. . . I am not sure if I will continue it, reviews?
1. Chapter 1

"Master Richard, the guests have arrived," announced a man wearing the customary suit of a butler.

"Thank you Alfred," The young man was sitting in an armchair reading. _Why must they come? _He thought to himself. "And why must I always be a gentlemen?" he exhaled to the vacant room.

The grand clock ticked again and again, causing the rhythmic sound to reverberate off the dinning room walls. "Where is he?" Sir Bruce quietly hissed to Alfred.

"He should be here shortly, Sir."

At that very moment the great doors groaned open and the lean figure of Richard emerged, and at that same moment a girl's heart fluttered. "My apologies," He said quietly as he took his seat to the right of Bruce who, as tradition says, was at the head of the long oak table.

"Ah, my son has finally arrived." Every though Bruce was not Richard's blood father, he still intended to call him son and persuaded Richard to call him father.

"Yes, I have." He smiled, "May we begin to eat, I believe that is my reason for coming down and the reason why our guests have come."

Bruce's smile fell at this remake, "Yes, yes. Alfred." He called as if he was a maestro tapping on his stand, and food flooded out at his musical demand.

Richard noticed the girls eyes fixated on him and quickly lifted his fork, hoping to divert her attention.

Bruce began the endless small talk and course after course was served. _This will be a long dinner_, Richard thought as he felt the girl's eyes focused on him once again.

…

"Mary, come quick!" Someone shouted.

"What is it?" Another said urgently.

"Garfield found a girl in the woods; she is unconscious." The first shouted back.

"Oh dear," Mary came in view of Garfield holding a slender young woman, "Put her on the bed." And he did so. "Sara, get a washcloth and a bowel of water." And the woman named Sara exited the room.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, I was riding Phillip and I saw her lying one the ground, I thought she was dead." Just as he had replied Sara reentered.

"Thank you Garfield," He took this as him cue to leave. They began to survey her; she had a very dirty casual dress on and only one riding boot on her left foot. "Oh dear," Mary said again, "Well let us clean her up." They began to undo her dress and sponge away the dirt.

"What to you suppose her name is?" Sara asked as they finished dressing the girl in a clean gown.

"How would I know?" Mary responded while she began to wash the girls dress.

"I don't know, just thought you would make a guess." She said staring at the girl's onyx black hair, it may have been a trick of this light but it seemed to have tints of violet.

"Well…I would say Bethany."

Sara made a face, "Do you have an imagination?"

"What? You asked me to guess. Well what do you think her name is?"

"Raven," she said and after a moment, "Maybe Rachel…"


	2. Kind of not really a Chapter

The girl awoke, frightened to her very core. Only a dimly lit lamp on the little table showed her current surroundings. She didn't recall anything but in the pit of her stomach she knew she wasn't meant to be there.

She fled.

The brilliant light of the sun blinded her as she whipped open the nearest door. In the distance she spotted the lining of trees to a vast forest.

"Sara, Sara! Get the girl!" A plump woman shouted from a gated garden. "Garfield! Do something, she isn't well enough to be running about!"

The young girl sprinted as fast as her legs could take her.

"What do you want me to do? Hit her with a stick?" The young man said, mounting his horse. "I don't that will improve her health one bit."

Trees flitted pass her, she barely knew where she was going, let alone who she was. With out any warning she collided with something, causing her to tumble to the ground. It was the backside of a particular large chestnut horse.

"Oh no, are you alright miss?" He dismounted with a certain grace, fitting for a young man. She had frozen, on the brink of fainting, her eyes wide.

The sound of galloping hooves announced Garfield's arrival, "I am so sorry to ruin your ride, Mr. Grayson. She is new and is sick." He babbled.

"Gar, we have know each other for years, please call me Richard." He rubbed his brow. "What is your name miss? Miss?" He looked down at an empty spot of grass.

She disappear, from their current sight.

"Damn," Garfield swore, "Now I gotta go running around the whole damn forest-"

"It won't take you that long, she is right here but passed out" Richard said from behind the nearest tree.

"Stupid girl keeps getting unconscious," Garfield muttered, half to himself.

- I am soooo sorry this is kind of dead (and being so short), i lost my inspiration then i had to deal with school =/ If you are really interested, I will try my hardest to finish it-


End file.
